Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Episodes
Ep. 1: It's Ninja (忍者でござる, Ninja de Gozaru) # Ep. 2: A Dangerous Lady (危ないオバサン, Abunai Obasan) # Ep. 3: American Ninja (アメリカン忍者, Amerikan Ninja) # Ep. 4: The Apparition Policeman (妖怪ポリスマン, Yōkai Porisuman) # Ep. 5: The Uneven Strange Gamers (凸凹珍ゲーマー, Dekoboko Chin Gēmā) # Ep. 6: The Eyeball Prince! (目玉の王子様!, Medama no Ōjisama!) # Ep. 7: This Guy is Huge (こいつぁデカい, Koitsa Dekai) # Ep. 8: The Disguised Cat Shop!! (化猫ショップ!!, Ba Neko Shoppu!!) # Ep. 9: The Shocking Live Broadcast (ドッキリ生中継, Dokkiri Namachūkei) # Ep. 10: The Old Man's Baby-Cry (子泣き爺いぢゃ, Ko Naki Jijii dja) # Ep. 11: Rags are the Best! (ボロこそ最高!!, Boro Koso Saikō!) # Ep. 12: They Came Foorth!! New Juushou (出たァ!! 新獣将, Detaa!! Shin Jūshō) # Ep. 13: Drive Away the Sadness (ブッとばせ不幸, Buttobase Funō) # Ep. 14: I'm the Young Noble!! (俺は貴公子だ!!, Ore wa Kikōshi da!!) # Ep. 15: Argh! Awesome Guys (げえッ!! 凄い奴, Geē!! Sugoi Yatsu) # Ep. 16: The Red Monkey's Oni Extermination (赤猿の鬼退治, Aka Saru no Oni Taiji) # Ep. 17: The Demon Sword and Underwear!! (魔剣とパンツ!!, Maken to Pantsu!!) # Ep. 18: Hello, Mushroom-kun (ハローきのこ君, Harō Kinoko-kun) # Ep. 19: The Hellish Trap in Darkness!! (暗闇の地獄罠!!, Kurayami no Jigoku Wana!!) # Ep. 20: The Flowery Kunoichi Team (花のくノ一組!!, Hana no Kunoichi Gumi) # Ep. 21: The Monkey Mimic's Finishing Move (サルマネ必殺技, Saru Mane Hissatsu-waza) # Ep. 22: I'll Make You Laugh (笑って頂きます, Waratte Itadakimasu) # Ep. 23: Blitzkrieg!! The Strange White Bird (電撃!! 白い怪鳥, Dengeki!! Shiroi Kai Tori) # Ep. 24: Ah, The End of Volume 1 (あァ一巻の終り, Aa Ikkan no Owari) # Ep. 25: A New Departure! (新たなる出発!!, Aratanaru Shuppatsu!!) # Ep. 26: The Tsuruhime Family's Super Secret (鶴姫家の超秘密, Tsuruhime-ka no Chō Himitsu) # Ep. 27: The End of the Invincible Shogun (無敵将軍の最期, Muteki Shōgun no Saigo) # Ep. 28: A Super Big Figure Coming to Japan!! (超大物・来日!!, Chō Dai Mono - Rainichi!!) # Ep. 29: History's First Super Battle (史上初の超対決（スーパーバトル）, Shijō Hatsu no Sūpā Batoru) # Ep. 30: Reunion With a Traitorous Father (再会 裏切りの父, Saikai Uragiri no Chichi) # Ep. 31: Behold!! A New Shogun (見たか!! 新将軍, Mita ka!! Shin Shōgun) # Ep. 32: Don't Lick Me, Face Thief (ナメんな顔泥棒, Namen na Kao Dorobō) # Ep. 33: The Perverse Village (あまのじゃく村, Amanojaku Mura) # Ep. 34: The Bride's Sandy Hell!! (花嫁砂地獄!!, Hanayome Suna Jigoku!!) # Ep. 35: The Three Punishment Sisters (おしおき三姉妹（シスターズ）, Oshioki San Shisutāzu) # Ep. 36: The Hooligan Ninja!! (暴れん坊忍者!!, Abarenbō Ninja!!) # Ep. 37: The Paper Umbrella Dance Queen (唐傘ダンス女王, Karakasa Dansu Joō) # Ep. 38: Mooo~! A Repulsive Cow (モオ～ッ嫌な牛, Mō~- Iya na Ushi) # Ep. 39: Iit's a Special Compilation!! (特別編だよっ!!, Tokubetsu Hen Da yō!!) # Ep. 40: The Heisei Fox Battle (平成キツネ合戦, Heisei Kitsune Kassen) # Ep. 41: The Stray Ghost (はぐれゴースト, Hagure Gōsuto) # Ep. 42: The Plundered Ninja Power (強奪忍者パワー, Gōdatsu Ninja Pawā) # Ep. 43: The Last Day of the Sanshinshou (三神将最期の日, Sanshinshō Saigo no Hi) # Ep. 44: The Wound-Filled Great Reversal (傷だらけ大逆転, Kizu Darake Dai Gyakuten) # Ep. 45: The Confused Santa (慌てん坊サンタ, Awatenbō Santa) # Ep. 46: The New Spring Manga Hell (新春まんが地獄, Shinshun Manga Jigoku) # Ep. 47: The 100-Burst Human Fireworks (人間花火百連発, Ningen Hanabi Hyaku Renpatsu) # Ep. 48: The Great Snow Woman's Snowball Fight (大雪女の雪合戦, Ōyuki Onna no Yukigassen) # Ep. 49: Suddenly!! Poor (突然!! ビンボー Totsuzen!! Binbō, Suddenly!! Poor) # Ep. 50: Special Selection!! The Youkai Inn (特選!! 妖怪の宿, Tokusen!! Yōkai no Yado) # Ep. 51: Hero Elimination (英・雄（ヒーロー）・失・格, Hīrō Shikkaku) # Ep. 52: Finale!! Father and Daughter (大団円!! 父と娘, Daidan'en!! Chichi to Musume) # Final Ep.: Sealing!! (封印!!, Fūin!!) Specials # Ninja Sentai Kakuranger the Movie # Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Super Video: The Hidden Scroll # Super Sentai World